


Reunion Date

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Week 2016, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Fake dating turns real ~ Sam never transfered to McKinley, Blaine and Sam met after high school). Blaine has to go to an high school reunion (or a wedding of some glee clubbers) and he isn’t looking forward to it cause it means to see his ex Kurt again. Not wanting to go alone he asks his best friend (and secret crush) and model Sam to accompany him and pretend to be his boyfriend. Blam ending!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by lauraperfectinsanity on tumblr

“C’mon, B, Relax.”

Blaine swallowed nervously, turning to look at Sam, who was sitting in the driver’s seat of their rental car, a concerned expression on his handsome face.

Why had he thought this was a good idea?

Why had he dragged Sam into this?

Why….?

“Breathe!”

A big, warm hand landed on the back of Blaine’s neck, rubbing gently, and he sucked in a breath, shuddering slightly as he did so. Sam didn’t move away, didn’t push and Blaine said, “Sorry, just…jitters, I guess.”

“Dude, if you can get up on stage and wow The West End every night, you can do this,” Sam assured him, making Blaine smile. His friend knew the whole sad story, knew they wre heading into Blaine’s own personal lion’s den, a wedding populated with members of his old high school Glee club…and most worryingly, Blaine’s ex.

Kurt had broken up with him numerous times over the years and yet every time he snapped his fingers, Blaine had gone running back. It had become a very unhealthy cycle, one he’d only managed to break by cutting off all contact with Kurt (and those shared friends who were closer to the other young man) and leaving New York. After a stint in LA, he’d made a place for himself in London and settled down there.

Not long after his arrival in the UK, he’d met Sam at a coffee shop and they’d immediately hit it off, sharing the bonds of being displaced Americans and avid comic/sci-fi fans. Sam was working as a model, repped by Elite London, and soon it was like they’d know each other forever.

A little over 2 years into their epic Blam bromance, Blaine got an invitation to Santana and Brittany’s wedding. He wanted to see his friends tie the knot, but the prospect of seeing Kurt had been daunting….which was when Sam offered to come along and pretend to be his boyfriend.

How had Blaine thought this was a good idea?

“This isn’t going to work,” he told Sam anxiously and the blond gave his shoulder another squeeze.

“It so is,” Sam assured him. “Me and you know everything about each other. Other than the sex stuff, we’re basically dating anyhow, so it’s not really a lie, you know? Try to look at it like that.”

When Sam put it like that…it was actually pretty close to the truth.

“Let’s do this then,” he said, giving Sam a smile and they made their way into the tent, hand in hand.

During the service, no one said anything because that would have been tacky, but as soon as the reception began…that was another story. Most of the Glee club members that had been a part of the club during Blaine’s senior year were thrilled to see him. They’d kept in touch occasionally over the years on and off and were thrilled to see that Blaine had someone in his life.

Most of the group who had graduated with Kurt however, they seemed shocked that Blaine had moved on. Kurt himself had seemed put out by Sam’s presence and the fact that he wasn’t able to separate Blaine and Sam to get Blaine alone.

Blaine was grateful for it…but also a little surprised that he didn’t feel any sort of urge to go back to Kurt. It was a nice change.

When he whispered that to Sam, the blond slung an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m proud of you, B.”

They had been sharing a smile when Brittany took a picture of them, bubbling happily about what a cute couple they were and how she wanted to be invited to the Blam wedding.

A year later, when they tied the know, Brittany presented the with a scrap book she’d made of photos of the two of them from her wedding…their first real date, though no one had to know that.


End file.
